DEG Metro Stars
| owner = | gm = | head_coach = Jeff Tomlinson | captain = | honors = |affiliates = |website = http://www.duesseldorfereg.de }} The DEG Metro Stars is the professional ice hockey team of the German city of Düsseldorf. It was Germany's most successful hockey club for a long time and had many international players. The team plays in the Deutsche Eishockey Liga (German Ice Hockey League, short name DEL); the Metro Stars' home venue is the ISS Dome. The club was founded on November 8, 1935 as Düsseldorfer Eislauf Gemeinschaft (DEG) and was renamed DEG Metro Stars on March 1, 2002. Greatest achievments * German champions 1967, 1972, 1975, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1996 * German Runner-up 1969, 1971, 1973, 1980, 1981, 1986, 1989, 1994, 2006, 2009 * DEB-Pokal winners 2006 * DEB-Pokal Runner-up 2005 * NRW state champion 1946 * Champion in the 2. Bundesliga 2000 (the DEG was two years in the 2nd division due to financial problems) * 2nd place in Eurocup 1991 Championship teams line ups *1967: Hans-Joachim Schmengler, Rainer Gossmann, Kurt Jablonski, Erik Böttcher, Dieter Hoja, Wolfgang Wylach, Jürgen Breidenbach, Karl Heitmüller, Horst Roes, Karl-Heinz Löggow, Reinhold Rief, Ferdinand Werdermann, Ingo Lingemann, Horst Hübbers, Josef Reif, Peter Gregory, Otto Schneitberger, Peter Schmitz. Trainer: Hans Rampf *1972: Rainer Makatsch, Manfred Fleischer, Erich Weide, Heiko Antons, Frank Neupert, Jürgen Schwer, Harald Kadow, Otto Schneitberger, Rudolf Potsch, Peter Müller, Klaus Volland, Anton Pohl, Wolfgang Boos, Hubert Engel, Josef Reif, Walter Köberle, Peter Hejma, Walter Stadler, Vladimir Vacatko, Erwin Zeidler. Trainer: Xaver Unsinn *1975: Otto Schneitberger, Georg Kink, Horst-Peter Kretschmer, Walter Köberle, Wolfgang Boos, Walter Stadler, Sepp Reif, Petr Hejma, Vladimir Vacatko, Agar, Rainer Makatsch, Heiko Antons, Russel Wiechnik, Gerd Baldauf, Jürgen Schwer, Klaus Volland, Hans Clouth, Michael Clouth, Michael Muus, Manfred Fleischer Trainer:Chuck Holdaway *1990: Helmut de Raaf, Markus Fleming, Uli Hiemer, Mike Schmidt, Rick Amann, Andreas Niederberger, Stefan Königer, Christoph Kreutzer, Jürgen Schulz, Gerd Truntschka, Bernd Truntschka, Chris Valentine, Peter Lee, Andreas Brockmann, Dieter Hegen, Oliver Kasper, Manfred Wolf, Roy Roedger, Lane Lambert, Dieter Willmann, Peter Hejma jun. Trainer: Peter Johansson ab Play-offs: Peter Hejma *1991: Helmut de Raaf, Markus Fleming, Uli Hiemer, Mike Schmidt, Rick Amann, Andreas Niederberger, Christoph Kreutzer, Jürgen Schulz, Christian Althoff, Robert Sterflinger, Gerd Truntschka, Bernd Truntschka, Chris Valentine, Peter Lee, Andreas Brockmann, Dieter Hegen, Oliver Kasper, Thomas Werner, Michael Fleming, Olaf Scholz, Brian Hannon, Rainer Zerwesz, Don McLaren, Henrik Hölscher, Dieter Willmann, Peter Hejma jun. Trainer: Hans Zach *1992: Helmut de Raaf, Christian Frütel, Uli Hiemer, Mike Schmidt, Rick Amann, Andreas Niederberger, Robert Sterflinger, Christof Kreutzer, Christian Althoff, Gerd Truntschka, Bernd Truntschka, Chris Valentine, Peter Lee, Benoit Doucet, Dieter Hegen, Mike Lay, Andreas Brockmann, Rainer Zerwesz, Olaf Scholz, Henrik Hölscher, Udo Schmid Trainer: Hans Zach *1993: Helmut de Raaf, Christian Frütel, Uli Hiemer, Mike Schmidt, Rick Amann, Andreas Niederberger, Christoph Kreutzer, Rafael Jedamzik, Robert Sterflinger, Bernd Truntschka, Chris Valentine, Peter Lee, Benoit Doucet, Andreas Brockmann, Ernst Köpf, Wolfgang Kummer, Lorenz Funk jun., Dale Derkatch, Steve Gotaas, Mark Jooris, Bernd Kühnhauser, Christian Schmitz, Tino Boos, Mike Lay, Rainer Zerwesz, Henrik Hölscher. Trainer: Hans Zach *1996: Helmut de Raaf, Carsten Gossmann Abwehr, Peter Andersson, Brad Bergen, Uli Hiemer, Torsten Kienass, Andreas Niederberger, Sergej Sorokin, Robert Sterflinger (Rick Amann left the DEG before the Play-Offs), Andreas Brockmann, Benoit Doucet, Lorenz Funk, Dieter Hegen, Ernst Köpf, Alexej Kudaschow, Bernd Kühnhauser, Wolfgang Kummer, Patrick Lebeau, Mikko Mäkelä, Gordon Sherven, Bernd Truntschka, Chris Valentine Trainer : Hardy Nilsson, Co-Trainer : Martin Karlsson Famous players There are some famous players of the DEG: * Goaltender ** Helmut de Raaf; DEG: 1980 - 1996; Saisons: 11; Games: 497; Goals: 0; Assists: 7; Points: 7; Penealty minutes: 155; Championships: 5 * Defensemen ** Ulrich Hiemer; DEG: 1986 - 1996; Saisons: 10; G: 482; Goals: 141; Assists: 288; Points: 429; PM: 794; Championships: 5 ** Andreas Niederberger; defensive; DEG: 1986 - 1998; Saisons: 12; Games: 593; Goals: 77; Assists: 256; P: 333; PM: 262; Ch: 5 ** Mike Schmidt; DEG: 1984 - 1993; Saisons: 9; Goals: 63; Assists: 288; P: 351; 571 Penalty minutes; Championships: 4 ** Rick Amann; defensive; DEG: 1987 - 1996; Saisons: 9; Games: 446; Goals: 85; Assists: 160; P: 245; PM: 602; Ch: 4 ** Robert Sterflinger; DEG: 1985 - 1997; Saisons: 9; G: 405; Goals: 32; Assists: 75; P: 107; PM: 258; Ch: 4 * Forwards ** Chris Valentine; DEG: 1984 - 1996; Saisons: 12; G: 571; Goals: 365; Assists: 598; P: 963; PM: 912; CH: 5; ** Peter-John Lee; DEG: 1983 - 1993; Saisons: 10; G: 450; Goals: 340; Assists: 334; P: 674; PM: 492; CH: 4; ** Peter Hejma Sen.; DEG: 1970 - 1981; Saisons: 9; G: 359; Goals: 240; Assists: 274; P: 514; PM: 261; Ch: 2 ** Dieter Hegen; DEG: 1989 - 1998; Saisons: 7; G: 341; Goals: 238; Assists: 266; P: 464; PM: 292; Ch: 4 ** Andreas Brockmann; DEG: 1988 - 2000; Saisons: 10; G: 507; Goals: 158; Assists: 264; P: 422; PM: 542; Ch: 6 (5x Bundesliga/DEL; 1x 2. Bundesliga) ** Ben Doucet; DEG: 1991 - 1998; Saisons: 7; G: 340; Goals: 159; Assists: 234; P: 393; PM:521; Ch: 3 ** Gerd Truntschka; DEG: 1989 - 1992; Saisons: 3; G: 195; Goals: 61; Assists: 207; P: 268; PM: 183; Ch: 3 ** Tore Vikingstad; DEG: 2003 - 2008; Saisons: 7; G: 355; Goals: 107; Assists: 171; P: 278; PM: 210; Ch: 1 (DEB-Cup 2006) ** Brendan Shanahan; DEG: 1994; Saisons: 1; G: 3; Retired Numbers *10 Chris Valentine *12 Peter-John Lee Coaches * 1930s - Unknown * 1930s - Bobby Bell * 1945-1952 - Unknown * 1952/1953 - Rainer Hillmann * 1950s - Clare (Jimmy) Drake * 1950s - Strong * 1956-1958 - Frank Trottier * 1958-1962 - Vlastimil Suchoparek * 1962-1965 - Engelbert Holderied * 1965-1969 - Hans Rampf * 1969/1970 - Dr. L. Horsky * 1970-1972 - Xaver Unsinn * 1972/1973 - Jiri Pokorny * 1973-1976 - Chuck Holdaway * 1976/1977 - Hans Rampf, später George Agar * 1977/1978 - Rudi Hejtmanek * 1978/1979 - Otto Schneitberger * 1979-1982 - Gerhard Kießling * 1982/1983 - Frycer * 1983-1984 - Heinz Weisenbach * 1984-1987 - Otto Schneitberger * 1987/1988 - Brian Lefley * 1988-1989 - Peter Johannson * 1989-1990 - Peter Hejma * 1990-1995 - Hans Zach * 1995-1997 - Hardy Nilsson * 1997 - Hans Zach * 1997/1998 - Chris Valentine * 1998-1999 - Czeslaw Panek * 1999-2001 - Gerhard Brunner * October 2001- October 4, 2004 - Michael Komma * October 5–12, 2004 - Walter Köberle as interim coach * October 13, 2004 - July 2005 - Butch Goring * August 2005 - April 2007 Don Jackson * June 2007 - November 2007 Slavomir Lener * November 3, 2007 - April 2008 manager Lance Nethery as interim coach * May 2008 - 2010 Harold Kreis * since 2010 Jeff Tomlinson External links *Official Website Category:German ice hockey teams Category:Deutsche Eishockey Liga team